1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a feedforward equalizer used in conjunction with a decision feedback equalizer in a data communications channel. More particularly the present invention relates to a feedforward equalizer used in conjunction with a decision feedback equalizer for a gigabit Ethernet transceiver.
2. Background Information
A feedforward equalizer is an extremely useful component of a digital signal processor used to shape and otherwise to filter an input signal so as to obtain an output signal with desired characteristics. Feedforward equalizers may be used in such diverse fields as Ethernet transceivers, read circuits for disk drives, ghost cancellation in broadcast and cable TV transmission, channel equalization for communication in magnetic recording, echo cancellation, estimation/prediction for speech processing, adaptive noise cancellation, etc.
A feedforward equalizer is particularly suited for filtering inter-symbol interference (ISI). To varying degrees, ISI is always present in a data communications system. ISI is the result of the transmission characteristics of the communications channel, i.e., the “channel response,” and, generally speaking, causes neighboring data symbols, in a transmission sequence, to spread out and interfere with one another. If the channel response is bad, or severe, ISI becomes a major impediment to having low error rate communications between two data endpoints. In fact, at higher data rates, i.e., frequencies, the effect of ISI is more severe since there is more high frequency attenuation in the transmission channel. Consequently, current efforts to push transmission speeds higher and higher in the local loop environment must effectively contend with ISI effects on a transmitted data signal to be successful.
Generally speaking, the ISI can be divided into two components, namely precursor and post cursor ISI. Conventionally a feedforward equalizer (FFE) attempts to remove precursor ISI, and decision feedback equalization (DFE) attempts to remove postcursor ISI. FIG. 1 is illustrative of a conventional feedforward equalizer used in conjunction with decision feedback equalizer in a data communications channel. As shown in FIG. 1, an analog input signal from a communication channel is converted to a digital signal by analog-to-digital converter 102. The digital signal is processed by FFE 104 and DFE 105 in a conventional manner. DFE 105 comprises decision circuit 108 and feedback filter 110. Examples of conventional arrangements are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,513,216 and 5,604,769, the contents of each of which are incorporated by reference herein.
However, in conventional arrangements, the length of the postcursor ISI is rather large, as shown in FIG. 2. To process a signal with a long tail, the feedback filter needs to have a proportionately large number of taps. This results in higher complexity and severe error propagation.